


Follow Your Heart

by nerdyhawaiian



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based off 1x08 Sneak Peek, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyhawaiian/pseuds/nerdyhawaiian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Alec decides to listen to what is in his heart instead of doing what his parents and the Clave always ask</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based on the Sneak Peek for 1x08, what I hope happens but doubt will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small story that came to me after watching the sneak peek for episode 1x08. I hope you like it.

Magnus walks into the institute with one person in mind, Alexander Lightwood, the Shadowhunter that has awaken something in him that he thought he locked away for over a century. The one with the constant tortured look on his face, except for that short amount of time they spent together where he could see Alec relax ever so slightly.

He finds Alec striking a punching bag, shirt off and sweat dripping off of him. Alec definitely was a sight to see. How no one had snatched him up yet was something lost on Magnus.

He is so captivated by the sight of Alec punching the bag that he barely noticed when his name was called. He looks up but takes a second to look into the blue of Alec’s eyes. He shakes himself, “Ok, I’m back.” Alec walks past and begins getting dressed. “Oh, you don’t have to get dressed on my behalf.” Alec gives a dry look. “Fine, but I like what I saw. I have the preliminary autopsy findings.” He hands the file over to Alec, almost forgetting why he walked in in the first place.

“Why are you giving this to me? These go to the head of the institute.”

“And it is.”

“I’m not, and I never will be.” The frustration was clear upon Alec’s face. “Magnus, it’s like, it’s like my whole life has been a life and everything I’ve ever known is…”

“Is not what you’ve thought,” Magnus finishes Alec’s thought receiving a nod in response.

“I’ve done everything for my parents, for the Clave and…I’ve done everything they’ve asked.”

“Maybe you should start living for yourself, do what’s in your heart.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think you’re right.”

Magnus steps closer to Alec, hoping to show him that he is there in some form of support. “So what is in your heart, Alexander Lightwood?”

“Something that I know my parents wouldn’t approve of.” Alec says with a smirk.

“And what is that?” Magnus asks, curious as to what has placed that cute little smirk on Alec’s face. There is something he is hoping for but he can’t be the one to push it, he needs to know that Alec is the one that is making the decisions for himself.

Alec takes a deep breath and finally he responds. “This” and suddenly Magnus feels hands grabbing either side of his face and lips being crushed upon his. This move by Alec comes as a shock, freezing Magnus and keeping him from reacting. As soon as Magnus comes to his senses, Alec’s lips are suddenly being pulled from his and his hands are dropped from Magnus’ face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I mean I did, but…” Magnus just stares at Alec, confused as to why Alec is stammering. “I’m just gonna go.” Alec turns sharply and starts walking away.

Alec’s retreating frame is enough to shock Magnus into chasing after him. “Alec wait,” he catches up to him just as Alec is turning into his bedroom. “Why are you running away?” he asks following him in and closing the door behind him.

“It felt like the right thing to do. I’m sorry for kissing you like that. I shouldn’t have forced myself on you.” He said keeping his eyes from meeting Magnus’s

So that’s what this is about, Magnus thought. “You think I didn’t want you to kiss me.”

“That’s kinda obvious considering you didn’t react at all to it. You just stood there.”

“That’s because I was in shock. I didn’t expect for you to kiss me. I was hoping for a nervous request for dinner, not jumping straight into dessert.”

Confusion crosses Alec’s face. “So what are you saying?”

“If you had given me a second more you would’ve gotten just the reaction you were hoping for.”

“But why would you even want to kiss me? Besides having it forced upon you.”

“Don’t you remember what I told you? You’ve awakened something inside me. Something I thought I locked away.” Magnus steps closer, placing a hand upon the side of Alec’s face. “This is definitely something I’m for.” With that Alec moves in again for a kiss. This kiss is so much better. It feels as if their lips were meant for this, meant to move together. Magnus can feel something within him change and open. Alexander Lightwood is not going to be like other relationships he’s had. He could tell already.

Eventually they pull away, both breathing heavily. Magnus finally opens his eyes and looks up to see Alec looking at him. “That was…”

“Amazing” Alec finishes.

“That’s one way of describing it.” A laugh slips from Alec’s lips and Magnus decides at that moment he would try and find ways to keep that smile on Alec’s face. “You should smile more, it’s a good look on you.” Another smile crosses Alec’s face and Magnus feels satisfied.

Alec does a slight shake of his head and clears his throat, obviously trying to refocus. “Now what were you saying about dinner?”

“Ah, yes. What I had expect when you followed your heart was an awkward attempt at asking me out.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint.”

“Oh you definitely didn’t do that, but I would like the chance to hear that bumbling request. Embarrassed is a cute look on you.”

A nervous smile comes across Alec’s face, “Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

“Of course. Nothing would make me happier. Well a couple things could, but we can wait for that. I’ll settle for a kiss.”

With that Alec leans in and Magnus feels his heart reawaken. He doesn’t know how this will turn out, but he’s willing to see where it takes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.


End file.
